


Into the Sunset

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [203]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Though both Lily and Madge had been housemaids at Downton since 1912, nobody paid them much mind.





	Into the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Something had always troubled me about the noticeable lack of main housemaid characters in Downton after Anna 'graduated' to Lady's Maid, yet the characters of Lily and Madge had clearly been around for a long time, Lily at least was there in S1, but nobody bothered to develop their stories, so I did.

Though both Lily and Madge had been housemaids at Downton since 1912, nobody paid them much mind. They slept in the same bedroom, as housemaids often did, and with all the palaver over the family, the Bates’, and even the Carsons, nobody had noticed the blossoming love of two maids, tickling each other with their feather dusters, sneaking off into a quiet nook for a kiss and cuddle, or pushing the two beds together at night. So when, in the 1920s, they handed their notice in “to get married” a few weeks apart, nobody questioned it. 

They were just housemaids.


End file.
